Cermin
by Infaramona
Summary: Tertawa? Apa itu tertawa? Aku sudah tak mengenali lagi kata itu. Tidak, karena jiwaku telah pergi bersamaan dengan perginya dia.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

Summary: Tertawa? Apa itu tertawa? Aku sudah tak mengenali lagi kata itu. Tidak, karena jiwaku telah pergi bersamaan dengan perginya dia.

"**Jika manusia mati, mereka hanya hidup dalam kenangan orang lain"~Detective Conan**

George's POV

Hal yang aku lakukan setelah berakhirnya perang Hogwarts adalah menyendiri. Sahabat sejatiku saat ini hanyalah cermin. Kenapa? Karena setiap aku memandang cermin aku dapat melihatnya lagi. Jika aku tersenyum, dia juga akan tersenyum. Jika aku menangis, dia juga akan menangis.

Perang besar telah berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Semua orang berpesta. Semuanya bersuka cita. Semuanya tenggelam dalam ombak kebahagiaan, tapi tidak halnya denganku.

Lima hari yang lalu ia dimakamkan bersamaan dengan para 'pahlawan yang telah gugur lainnya'. Rata-rata para 'pahlawan itu dimakamkan di Hogwarts, tapi Mum berpikiran sama denganku, kami tak mau berpisah terlalu jauh dengan Fred. Dia dimakamkan di pemakaman di daerah sekitar Ottery st. Catchpole. Pemakamannya hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa orang. Aku tak peduli, yang kutahu saat itu aku merasa jiwaku ikut terkubur bersamanya.

Seluruh keluargaku berusaha tetap tegar dan tetap sabar. Yang paling terpuruk di keluarga kami atas kematiannya selain aku adalah Mum. Mum sudah jarang sekali memasak makanan untuk kami. Sebagai gantinya Fleur-lah yang memasak. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasa masakannya karena lidahku hanya mengecap satu rasa, hambar.

Aku merasa nyawaku yang sudah rapuh ini hanya bisa bertahan karena cermin.

Otakku yang masih waras selalu berteriak kepadaku bahwa yang dicermin itu aku, bukan dia! Dia tak berlubang.

Berlubang?

Aku ingat saat itu, saat melihat wajah khawatirnya saat melihat telingaku ini berlubang dan bersimbah darah. Dia sempat menganggapku gila saat kubilang aku ini suci (holy), padahal sebenarnya aku ini berlubang (holey). Lucu sebenarnya membayangkan bagaimana suci dan berlubang dapat menjadi satu.

"_Saintlike. You see. . .I'm holy._Holey_, Fred, geddit?_"

"_Pathetic. Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humour before you, you go for_holey

Aku tersenyum saat itu bersamaan dengan mataku terasa panas, aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku ini. Air mata deras keluar dari mataku, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Hatiku hancur. Hatiku sakit. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku Fred? Kenapa?

.

Saat ini mungkin aku hanya selongsong tubuh tanpa jiwa. Aku tidak pernah tersenyum lagi kecuali saat aku memandang cermin. Aku sudah tidak bisa membuat lelucon lagi sekalipun itu lelucon yang paling garing sedunia. Aku tak tahu tujuan hidupku saat ini.

Semua anggota keluargaku bersikap extra baik kepadaku. Setiap kali Harry memandangku, aku melihat mata hijaunya itu menyiratkan permintaan maaf kepadaku. Aku tahu itu sikap yang bodoh. Aku tahu itu bukan salahnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakan itu kepadanya.

.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu, dan minggu berganti dengan lambat menjadi bulan, tapi aku masih tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini kecuali memandang Fred dibalik cermin bisu itu. Bisnis toko leluconku diambil alih oleh Ron karena aku sudah kehilangan ingatanku tentang ber-lelucon ria.

Seminggu sekali atau beberapa hari sekali, aku mengunjunginya di pemakaman Ottery st. Catchpole. Yang kulakukan disana hanyalah berdiri diam di samping makam yang dingin itu sambil memandang kosong tak menentu. Aku sudah tak menangis lagi, mungkin saja air mataku sudah habis saat ini walaupun aku masih tidak peduli.

"George, kaukah itu?" suara yang sangat lembut dan terasa begitu familier menyapaku. Karena aku sudah tau siapa dia, aku tak usah repot-repot membalikkan tubuhku yang sudah kaku ini dan kembali memandang nisan dingin Fred.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam yang digerai dengan memakai setelan hitam-hitamnya menemaniku berdiri di samping makam Fred tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan atau apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya. Gadis itu menyihir subuah bunga indah dengan tongkat sihirnya di nisan Fred dan kembali memandang nisan itu dengan diam.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, aku mendengar isakan pelan dari wajahnya yang menunduk lesu dan rasa canggungpun membelitku. Aku tahu dia sedih sama sepertiku, karena dia adalah salah seorang yang paling dekat dengan Fred, mungkin saja mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Ya, aku tahu itu.

"A-a-angelina" panggilku kepadanya dengan suara serak yang sedikit tercekat. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara sejak pemakaman Fred, atau mungkin ini adalah yang pertama sejak saat itu.

Angelina tak menjawabku, aku mengerti itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan menangis dengan kencang di pundakku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya. Dengan tangan yang kaku dan sedikit gemetar aku mengelus pundak orang yang sudah sejak lama kucintai itu dengan lembut dan aku mersakan saat itu juga air mataku juga ikut mengalir deras seperti Angelina. Kukira air mataku sudah habis, tak kusanggka aku masih mempunyai stok air mata sebnayak ini.

Mungkin telah setengah jam kami berdiri sambil berpelukan dan menangis. Angelina sudah tak menangis sekencang tadi, tapi aku masih merasakan beberapa tetes air mata membasahi kemeja hitamku. Angelina masih memelukku dengan sangat kuat seakan aku adalah tiang penyangga hidupnya dan jika dia melepaskanku dia akan jatuh ke sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam.

Sesuatu di dalam diriku berteriak marah bahwa aku tak pantas seperti itu. Aku tahu bahwa hubungan Fred dan Angelina sudah melewati batas teman ataupun sahabat. Dan sekarang, aku tega memeluk dan mengelus pundak Angelina di depan nisan dingin Fred.

Aku jahat. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku juga tidak bisa melindungimu saat itu.

Selewat beberapa waktu atau barangkali sudah satu jam atau mungkin beberapa hari yang suram, akhirnya Angelina melepaskan pelukannya kepadaku.

Aku memandang matanya yang bengkak dengan rasa penuh rasa kasihan dan penyesalan. Aku menyalahkan Fred yang telah membuatnya begini. Kenapa dia meninggalkan kami begitu cepat tanpa adanya waktu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Kenapa?

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku George." Kata Angelina dengan suara serak karena dia habis menangis. Aku ingin sekali membalas perkataannya, tapi yang bibirku lakukan hanya tersenyum aneh yang tidak bisa diibaratkan tersenyum. Kami kembali memandang nisan yang dingin itu selama beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya Angelina membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Dengan hati yang tak lebih baik dari saat aku berangkat tadi aku kembali ber-Apparate ke The Burrow dengan mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' kepada Fred.

.

Aku membuka pintu masuk dengan tangan lunglai mungkin setu sentilan kecil akan membuatku jatuh saat ini . Di ruang tamu hanya ada Ginny seorang sambil membaca sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Hai George."

Aku tak mempunyai tenaga untuk membalasnya. Aku kembali kekamarku dan menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Menutup mata supaya rasa kantuk cepat menyelubungi, tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

Cklik

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar tidurku dengan sangat pelan. Aku tak mempedulikannya dan berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur George." Kata Ginny dan seketika duduk di pinggiran ranjangku. Aku tak menjawab perkataannya tapi aku membangkitkan tubuhku dan duduk di tepi ranjang juga. Seketika itu Ginny memelukku seperti Angelina tadi tetapi tanpa air mata yang deras.

Saat itu juga aku merasakan kehangatan yang sangat nyaman menjalar di dalam tubuhku.

"Aku ingin kau dengarkan aku George" Ginny berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat kehangatan yang menyelubungi tubuhku tadi menghilang secepat kilat.

"Aku rindu George yang dulu." Ginny memulai perkatannya dan aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku sudah tau dia ingin membicarakan ini. Bukannya aku tak suka mendengarnya, tapi aku merasa tak akan bisa memenuhi kenginan adikku tersayang ini.

"Lihat aku George!" Seru Ginny sambil menepuk pipku dengan lembut. "Aku rindu George yang bisa membuat lelucon dari apapun yang dilihatnya. Aku rindu George yang selalu tertawa dan bersemangat setiap waktu. Aku rindu George yang pernah mengajariku bagaimana caranya melawan lelaki yang kurang ajar dan rasa mengusir takutku. Kemana George yang dulu kukenal?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang lembut itu lagi dan menatap lantai dengan pikiran yang bergemuruh.

Sebenarnya aku juga merindukan diriku yang dulu. Aku tak bisa terus hidup dengan perasaan kalut seperti ini terus, tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menjadi George yang dulu tanpa adanya dia disampingku.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, sangat mengerti malah. Aku mencintaimu sebesar rasa cintamu kepadanya. Aku sayang padanya. Aku rindu padanya, tapi bukan seperti ini aku melampiaskannya. Sekali lagi, aku ingin kau menjadi George yang dulu tanpa perlu melupakan Fred. Fred selalu bersama kita George, dia tak pernah menginggalkan kita. Dia selalu disini George." Ginny menempelkan telapak tangannya yang lembut ke bagian dadaku yang memberiku perasaan yang lebih hangat dan nyaman.

"Tatap aku George!" perintah Ginny kepadaku sambil mengusap pipiku pelan. "Kau kakakku yang sangat kucintai. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku tak tega melihatmu terus bersedih dan memandang cermin setiap waktu. Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti malah kenapa kau melakukan itu." Ginny terisak pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya, aku tahu pasti air matanya sangat sulit untuk dibendungnya sekarang. Itu salahku. Aku tahu.

"G-g-inny" panggilku pelan kepadanya, mungkin sama seperti berbisik. Ginny mendongakan kepalanya dan memandangku dengan muka yang berbekas air matanya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena aku selalu memikirkanmu Georgy, aku beusaha sebisaku untuk bisa melihat cengiran jailmu lagi, tapi selalu gagal. Aku tak tega melihatmu begitu terpuruk seperti ini. Aku tak bisa hidup dengan George yang seperti ini! Aku kehilangan dia seperti kau, aku merasakan perihnya rasa yang menggerogoti hatiku sama sepertimu. Tapi, aku mencoba, aku mencoba menata hidupku lagi seprti dulu. Aku tak ingin Fred bersedih melihat kondisiku. Apakah kau tega membiarkan Fred bersedih disana karena melihatmu seperti ini? Apakah kau tega membuatnya bersedih George?"

Aku menggeleng dan tiba-tiba tanpa pemeberitahuan terlebih dahulu, air mata kembali membasahi mukaku yang masih lembab ini. Aku memeluk Ginny dan seketika menangis dipelukannya mungkin aku yang dulu bisa terbahak-bahak seminggu penuh jika melihatku seperti ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi setelah mengahabiskan beberapa belas menit di pelukan Ginny aku merasa lebih nyaman dan lebih hidup. Aku ingat saat kematiannya-pun Fred tetap tersenyum, kenapa aku tak bisa tersenyum seperti dia?

Ginny benar, Fred pasti bersedih melihatku seperti ini atau mungkin saja dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mentertawakan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Aku sekarang mersa jadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia ataukah begitu?

Air mataku sudah mereda dan dengan enggan kulepaskan pelukanku dari Ginny. Aku menatap Ginny dan dia tersenyum tulus kepadaku.

Dengan usaha yang lumayan berat, aku mencoba tersenyum dan berhasil walaupun ototku sedikit kaku, ini senyuman yang berbeda dengan senyuman yang kuhasilkan saat memandang cermin. Dengan ajaib gelombang kehangatan menyapa tubuhku seperti musim semi menggantikan musim dingin, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa senyuman dapat mengubah diri seseorang seperti yang kualami saat ini.

Ginny masih tersenyum dangan sedikit cengiran dan langsung memelukku dengan begitu kencang dan nyaris membuatku hampir jatuh. Aku terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut merahnya yang sama persis warnanya denganku.

"Itu baru George yang kukenal"

**THE END**

N/A: Wah bagaimana? mungkin aneh ya? Ganyambung sama Summary dan judulnya. Aku menyadarinya tapi tetap pede buat publish hehe.

Buat semua pembaca, aku mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan, typo dimana-mana, aku masih belajar untuk bisa membuat fic yang bisa disebut 'layak'.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :) Kalau berkenan, Review kalian kutunggu yaa :))

-Infa


End file.
